fairilufandomcom-20200214-history
Fly in the Sky with Fairilu Keys!
is episode 13 of ''Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror''. Synopsis Plot The Fairilus were looking at the test result scoreboard. Rose was in first place, again. Rin asked Rose how she can be in first place. Rose said it was because she had never ending effort and overflowing talent. Then, she tossed her hair and laughed. The other Fairilus were all competitive. Rose said she will always be in first place, though, even they compete with her. Then, Hopper appeared. Rin asked who he was. Jasmine and Himawari introduced Hopper. Then, Hopper introduced himself one more time, that he was going to teach the Fairilus P.E. from today. The Fairilus were all surprised, and Jasmine fell in love with him. The Fairilus came to a practice field where they practice riding airsticks. Hopper taught the Fairilus about airsticks, and the reason why they ride airsticks, because if you ride it, you can go more far, higher, and more faster then your wings. Then, he showed the Fairilus how to ride a airstick. The Fairilus were all amazed. Then, Hopper said to the Fairilus to try riding airsticks. So, the Fairilus used their magic to make their keys into airsticks. The Fairilus practiced, but it didn't went right. And Rose was keep trying to ride her airstick, but she missed it every time she tried to catch it. Sumire and Rin were the only ones who rode the airsticks well. Then, it was the end of P.E. class. Hopper taught the Fairilus an important thing they need to remember: An airstick is like another existence of yourself. At lunch time, Rose was thinking about the airstick thing, and Lip was keep calling her name. Rose didn't knew what they were talking about, and Himawari said after class, they were going to practice airsticks. And because Rin and Sumire rode the airsticks well, they wanted to learn the secret about it. The other Fairilus also wanted to learn the secret to ride airsticks. The other Fairilus were having fun, and Rose just looked at her key. After class, it was night. The Fairilus called Rin and Sumire teachers. The Fairilus asked Rin how she rode the airstick, and Rin said she thought she wanted to fly in the sky with the airstick, and she was just flying. Rin showed the Fairilus how she did, and she slept on the airstick. But Rin's airstick was flying. Then, Sumire knew what to do and she told the Fairilus exactly what Hopper said: That the airstick was another existence of yourself. So, she guessed if the airstick was thinking the same thought as yourself. Then, the Fairilus realized the important thing about riding airsticks. Sumire told that you need to have the airstick to want to fly in the sky. Then, practice started again. It kind of didn't went right again. But some Fairilus managed to ride their airsticks. And Rose had dragged her airstick to a mount. She tried to get the airstick to want to fly in the sky with her but the airstick just stayed still. When she asked the airstick to help her, the airstick hitted her. Rose was angry with her airstick. Rose told the airstick that she can't admit the airstick, and the airstick became small. Then, Rose heard screaming and she realized it was Lip's. Lip's airstick was flying round and round and Lip was screaming. Rose flew to Lip. Lip was so scared because her airstick was going really fast. Rose rode the back of her airstick. Then, the airstick flew fastly towards a mountain. Rose told Lip that they were going to stop the airstick together. Then, in the count of three, the two shouted to the airstick to stop. The airstick stopped in front of the mountain, before crashing into it. Lip realized that because she stopped crying and being scared, the airstick had heard their request. Then, Rose left Lip's airstick and flew away, saying that sleeping late is not good for skin. Lip flew after Rose. At the next day, Hopper told the Fairilus that they were going to take an airstick test. The test was riding the airsticks and going to a place called the Phoenix's Nest, and getting the phoenix's feather from there. Sumire told a fact that a phoenix's body does not disappear forever, so its feather also does not disappear. Then, the test started. The Fairilus were riding airsticks. Rose was still not riding her airstick. Rose was kind of angry. So, the airstick allowed Rose to ride on it. Rose hopped on her airstick. The airstick went high up into the sky and went. Rose went really fast to go first to the Phoenix's Nest. She went to the Phoenix's Nest. Akiakane was shouting it was so hot inside the Phoenix's Nest. The Fairilus were okay, even inside the nest, because their magic gown was protecting them. There were a lot of flames. Akiakane went through the flames because he practiced a lot. Tora and Raffle did their Beautiful Jump, and when they land on their airsticks, they get their bums stabbed on the end of the airstick. The Fairilus were riding their airsticks and the flames were shooting. But their airsticks didn't went fast. Lip was scared. Then, a big wall of flame almost hitted Lip. Rose went to the Fairilus. Sumire told that Lip was in danger and Rose went to Lip. Lip was surrounded by fire. She was scared, again. Rose told Lip to calm down and Lip said she couldn't. Rose told Lip if she calms down, it will be okay. Lip remembered and became not scared. Then, when they were about to get out of the fire, another, bigger wall of flame shot up and Lip and Rose were hidden beneath the flames. Then, Rose used her magic to protect Lip and herself. Rose and Lip were inside a transparent ball. Lip was scared and Rose said it will be okay, but she knew that they will be in danger. So, Rose dealed with her Fairilu Key. Then, the key spun round and round and the ball turned into a rose. Then, the two broke out of the fire and the flames disappeared. Then something fell on Rose's hand and it was the phoenix's feather! The other Fairilus flew towards them. Rose wondered if her key just wanted to say to her to show sincerity. The test ended and Hopper announced the test result. Everyone had all passed the test! Everyone were all happy. Rose shouted that it does not make sense because she wanted to be the one who is in first place. Then, a Happinelu Bijou flew to her and Hopper said that Rose is in first place! Rose was happy and she laughed again. She flew up to the sky and continued laughing. Characters Main * Lip * Rose Category:Anime Category:Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror 13